


I Found You (Female!Reader)

by WritingInBed



Series: Daryl Dixon Imagines [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26150149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingInBed/pseuds/WritingInBed
Summary: Imagine finding Daryl, in the woods, when he is telling his group that he's not gonna stop looking for you.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon & You, Daryl Dixon/You
Series: Daryl Dixon Imagines [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898920
Kudos: 32





	I Found You (Female!Reader)

TW: None

POV: 3rd person

The worst part of the apocalypse, for you, wasn't even that you had to constantly fight for your life. It was the fact that you got separated from your best friend Daryl. You two spent your whole lives together, always protecting one another. You two were inseparable after he stood up for you in middle school when kids were making fun of you for being 'poor'.

It has been months since the last time you've seen a living breathing person that wasn't trying to kill you. You heard what sounded like people talking. Hesitantly you made your way towards the voices hoping that they were good people and had food or water to spare. But you knew that If you had to, you could take care of yourself. You didn't plan on having to kill anyone, just found comfort in remembering all the things Daryl taught you about hunting, tracking, reading people, and many other useful life skills. 

You crouched down slowly and started walking towards the group of people. As you got closer you could see that it was a rather large group of people that were all standing and looking at one man that had his back to you. You looked around one more time to make sure that no one, dead or alive, was going to be able to catch you off guard. Finally putting all your attention back to the group in front of you. 

Upon looking closer you could see that they were all facing the man because he was arguing with the group or trying to convince them of something. You could hear what the man was saying but you could tell it was serious and meant a lot to the man. You wanted to be able to hear the man so you carefully made your way around the group till you could look at the man.

You looked down as you walked so you didn't step on a branch or anything that might make noise and alert the group of your presence. Still looking at the ground when you heard it. The voice of the man that had been there for you for years and the man that you have been looking for since the start of this all. 

"I ain't gonna stop looking. Not ever. I'm gonna find her and you can't stop me. I have to find her, dead or alive." Daryl stated, his voice shaking towards the end of his rant. You didn't think about how if you startled the group members, hell even Daryl, how they might shoot you without a second thought as to who or what you were. You stepped out from the brush so that everyone, especially Daryl, could see you before you spoke. 

"You don't have to keep looking. I'm right here-" Before you could finish your sentence Daryl's body tackled yours to the ground in a moment of total relief and happiness. The wind getting knocked out of you when his body slammed into yours and again when your back hit the ground, his immediately following. A loud sob that racked Daryl's body made you forget about your own pain and you instantly brought your arms around his shoulders and your fingers made their way to his hair. 

"It's ok, Dare, I'm right here. Not going anywhere." You mumbled into his greasy hair in hopes that he would calm down some. He stood up with you still in his arms. You could tell that he was not ready to let go just yet so you just stood there, letting him quietly cry into your shoulder. Just breathing in the comforting smell that was Daryl Dixon. The smell that got you through so many long nights. 

Daryl finally, reluctantly, pulled away from you to look at his group. His hand stayed on the small of your back as he introduced you to the group.

"This is Y/n." He simply said and the looks of confusion on every face in the group slowly turned into understanding and compassion. He told you the names of everyone in the group but you knew you weren't going to remember all of them at once. After short introductions were over a man with a pistol on his hip, Rick you believe, told everyone that they would just make camp in the woods for tonight before moving on. Everyone nodded in agreement and started doing their own jobs to get settled in for the night.

Daryl didn't hesitate to grab your hand and pull you into the wood just enough you were out of earshot from everyone else but still close enough that if they needed anything they could just call out to you. Daryl, once again, took you into his arms, and this time you buried your face into his chest. Just glad to finally be back in his arms once more. All that mattered now was that you were together.


End file.
